Devon Diamond
by guardianranger
Summary: Presquel to A Girl With 3 Uncles and 1 dad: Story of Devon's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_My name is Devon Speedle-daughter to the late Speedle niece to Detective Tim Speedle who had raised me since the death of my birth parents. Neither of them telling their sister they had a child to raised._

_I'm 10 years old in this story right now,sitting with my best friend Elena Wolfe at the southside orphanage for orphans who don't have family members._

_My life will change forever,for I Devon Speedle get adopted by James Diamond of big time rush-who is age 18 years old._

_Gotten lucky by winning a ticket to their meet and greet._

_Devon was being shoved by several fans of big time rush._

_"James! Marry me"shouted a girl who is 12 years old_

_"Kendall,Be my boyfriend"shouted another fan_

_Devon was shoved right into the table in front of James,Carlos,Logan and Kendall. "Hey! Get off of me"shouted Devon._

_Two girls shoved Devon out of the way. _

_"We were here first"shouted two bystanders._

_James and logan they both noticed a young girl being shoved around the others fans._

_Devon looked at her guardian that had taken her to the event. "We can leave,there's no way I'm getting any closer to them"shouted Devon over the noise._

_Guardian looked at Devon Speedle,back towards the boys sitting there at the table,noticed that Logan and James were walking towards them. "Devon,Believe we don't have to leave this early"answered Helen one of the voluteers who works at the orphanage._

_"Excuse us there,what's your name?"asked logan kneeling down to Devon and Helen's level._

_Helen gently shoves Devon towards the two boys. "Devon! It's ok they aren't going to hurt you"answered helen._

_James sees something in this young girl. _

_Kendall and Carlos came over-with their bodyguards. _

_"Who shall we make this to?"asked Carlos with a shirt for Devon._

_Devon at first doesn't say anything to her biggest favorite group._

_Helen sighs to herself. "Sorry,Devon isn't used to big crowds. Not since the death of her parents"answered Helen._

_James frozed in signing the shirt. "Who are you?"asked James._

_"Helen Foster I voluteer at the orphanage where Devon lives"answered Helen._

_"Do you have tickets to our concert in Vancouver?"asked Logan._

_"No! Devon only gotten lucky in winning this ticket to meet you guys at the meet and greet"answered Helen._

_James fishes out some passes and tickets to Helen. "here come to our concert,come backstage after the show"answered james._

_(4 days later)_

_James is thinking a moment to himself,after finding information on Devon Speedle background._

_"James,Is something wrong?"asked Kendall sitting down on the couch._

_James turns towards kendall. "I want to visit Devon at the southside orphanage,something is wrong if she didn't come to our concert"answered James._

_"James,Are you sure?"asked Logan coming into the kitchen of the hotel they were staying in Washington State._

_James nods his head._

_(1 week later) at the southside orphanage James Diamond is talking to the owner of the orphanage._

_Ms. Demi Foster was standing there shocked of the news. "Are you sure want ?"asked Demi._

_James Diamond nods his head,been thinking all over this information. "Yes! I want to adopted Devon as my daughter,I'm legal age"answered James._

_"Helen! Where's Devon?"asked Demi_

_"Writing a letter to her friend Elena Wolfe"answered Helen coming into the room-shocked in seeing big time rush._

_(3 days later) Devon Speedle Diamond was adopted by James Diamond of big time rush._

_"Welcome to our big time rush family"shouted Carlos,Kendall and Logan at once._

_Devon hides behinds James Diamond-peeks out behind his back._

_James Diamond gives his bandmates,friends and brothers a look."Guys, Your scaring my daughter here"answered James._

_"Sorry"answered Logan_

_"You can come to us for anything"answered Carlos who hugs Devon around the shoulders._

_Devon sits down at the table on their tour bus-writes a letter to her best friend Elena Wolfe._

_"Devon,Who are you writing too?"asked Kendall who sits down at the couch._

_Devon looks up from the letter she had written for her best friend. "Elena Wolfe my best friend,both of us lost our moms who overdose on drugs. Elena was just found by her birth father Detective Ryan Wolfe in Miami,Florida"answered Devon._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Elena Wolfe was visiting at the Miami Dade Police Department where her father-Detective Ryan Wolfe was working. She gotten accepted to an agency that belongs to Alexx Woods niece and nephews in Orlando,Florida._

_Was watching something on the television when hearing the news about her best friend getting adopted by James Diamond of big time rush._

_News Reporter reporting live on the television._

_ We have news that James Diamond who is 18 years old adopted a girl named Devon Speedle in Southside Orphanage in Vancouver,Canada on May 10th during one of their concerts tours._

_News reporter showing Devon hiding behind her new family members._

_"Ms. Diamond! How long have you been living with your new dad?"asked a bystander_

_"Ms. Diamond! How to you like it?"asked a news reporter._

_(Elena Wolfe couldn't believe that Devon gotten adopted) by a famous singer. She raced out of the break room area of the department._

_Ryan Wolfe was just getting out of the car outside,when Elena comes racing out of the station in a flash of lightening._

_Detective Horatio Caine,Detective Eric Delko,Detective Walters Lee and Ryan Wolfe came out of their cars._

_5 of them saw Elena jumping up and down-talking to someone on the cell-phone. "Alison! Did you hear the news about Devon?"asked Elena talking on the phone._

_Alexx Woods smiles at the young girl-speaking to her niece on the phone._

_Alison Woods saids something to Elena Wolfe. "I just heard about the news,do you want to come back to school early?"asked Alison._

_Elena saids something. "No! I have a few mores days before coming back to Orlando"answered Elena hanging up the phone._

_"Elena,What's the good news?"asked Natalia who is good friends to Elena._

_Calliegh was standing there just inside the station,she had heard the news-being in the break room-when Elena comes racing out of the room._

_Elena turns towards her family members. "Ryan! Devon gotten adopted by James Diamond of big time rush"shouted Elena racing towards her dad-Detective Ryan Wolfe who is smiling at his daughter._

_Eric Delko saids something."Who cares about this girl getting adopted by a boy"murmured Eric._

_Elena stomps onto Eric Delko's foot pretty hard-walks inside the station._

_Eric Delko sees the looks he's getting from his coworkers. "What! Did I say something wrong?"asked Eric._

_"Detective Delko,Keep those comments to yourself next time"answered Natalia walking off to do an errand._

_Ryan Wolfe goes to find his daughter who is probably in her private office in the department._

_(Back to the concerts)_

_Devon Diamond is currently sitting on the couch in the house-in Los Angeles-seeing the guys have two concerts in Los Angeles._

_She had already met-Jo Taylor and her son-Luke. Camille Roberts,Husband and their son Julian Roberts. _

_"James! Devon can stay with us while your on tour"answered Camille who is a school teacher._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_It's been at least over 1 month since Devon Speedle has been adopted by James Diamond of big time rush._

_The four of them decided to break up the band-now-do their dreams. Kendall and Carlos became teachers,Logan became a doctor._

_Devon made some friends of Julian Roberts james and Luke Taylor who mom's knew the guys._

_Camille was a teacher at the grade and high school where the 3 kids go to school._

_Devon has been getting teased lately-due to her dad-James Diamond who is 18 years old, kendall Knight being 18 years old, Logan Mitchell being 18 years and Carlos Garcia being 19 years old living together at the huge mansion._

_"Hey! It's that stupid girl, we don't need her here"shouted Sarah_

_"We don't need a girl whose dad is gay"shouted Micheal_

_Luke Taylor looked at the two kids who are in the same grade as him and Julian. "Shut up"shouted Luke angrily._

_"What are you going to do about it? Can't picked on us-our moms are famous"shouted Sarah._

_"Yeah! My mom is famous"answered Violet-her mom being one of the Jennifers._

_Kristy Zak Zevon was standing there. "My dad happens to be Dak Zevon"answered Kristy standing there._

_Devon made friends with Kristy who helps with situations like this._

_2 days later at school._

_(Devon was sitting in the office) with an ice pack on her face._

_Kristen Zevon was calling for the guards that drop her off at school for partime._

_Kendall came racing into the office-finding out from luke who had informed him what happen._

_Kendall came racing into the office-just in time for Logan walking into the office._

_Devon crying into Logan's shoulders. "I'm so sorry"wailed Devon crying into her uncle's shoulders._

_Logan looks at Kendall Knight. "What happen? I gotten a call from the nurse at school"answered logan who had happen to be home._

_"luke said Devon fell down a flight of stairs"answered Kendall._

_Kristy laughs. "You mean being shoved down the stairs,saw the whole thing. But Violet and Sarah can get away from it-since their mom's happen to be the famous Jennifers"answered Kristen not too happy._

_"I want to go home"cried Devon._

_"Devon! It's still early to go home,still have 3 more hours"answered Logan._

_"Please,Don't make me go back to school"cried Devon_

_Logan and Kendall looked at each other._

_Kendall saids something to Logan."I can take Devon to my classroom for the rest of the day or you can take Devon home. Although will have to explain to james what happen to his daughter at school"answered kendall._

_Logan takes Devon home for the rest of the day_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

2 Years Later:

_Logan has been busy at the hospital earning his medical degree,James was busy with work,Kendall wasn't quite as busy as his three friends,Carlos was a back-up on the movie set with James._

_Devon was currently calling Elena-who ended up giving her contract information. "Elena! How is everything going on in Florida?"asked Devon talking to her best friend Elena Wolfe who was in the same orphanage as her in Canada._

_(Elena says something) to Devon Diamond her best friend who was at the same orphange. "There's a new detective here at the miami dade police department,Devon she's related to the late Jackson and Timmy Speedle. Thought you should know about your aunt-Amanda Speedle she doesn't know anything about you yet"answered Elena telling Devon this new information._

_Devon Diamond is taking the new information given to her by Elena-couldn't believe she has another aunt-whose blood related to her Speedle and Detective Tim Speedle. "How long has my aunt been working there?"asked Devon._

_Elena sitting in her private office. "Just a few months ago,she's doesn't really like Detective Eric Delko"answered Elena at the silver talent agency._

_Knocked on someone's doorway._

_Devon looks up sees her uncles standing there. "Elena,I have to go"answered Devon._

_Both of the girls saying goodbye to each other._

_Devon turns towards her uncles standing there-minus Carlos and James. "Is there something you wanted?"asked Devon._

_"Just came to see what we should make for dinner? Bring it over to Carlos and james since they will be late again"answered logan who was tired._

_Devon sighs-slowly walks towards her private bathroom-starts to do some excersie on her muscles,usually james helps her out with the issue. "There's some leftovers in the fridge from lunch,I had made with Kristy today"answered Devon._

_"Devon,Are you ok?"asked kendall whose worried about his niece._

_Devon looks at Kendall Knight. "Shouldn't I be ok?"asked Devon slowly walking out of the bathroom sitting on her bed._

_logan and kendall looked at each other in the face,knew something was off with their niece._

_"Devon,you know can tell us anything that is bothering you"said Logan._

_Devon nods her head. "I'm just tired"answered Devon laying down on the bed._

_logan felt Devon's forehead. "Your not sick"answered Logan_

_"Uncle Logan, I just want to be alone"answered Devon cuddling into her sheets._

_Logan and Kendall go downstairs to see what the leftovers were._

_"Kendall,Something is wrong with Devon"answered Logan sitting down on the chair in the kitchen._

_Kendall taking out the leftovers and setting them on the counter. "We already know Devon doesn't want to tell us what's wrong. Maybe James can get Devon to open to us more"answered Kendall pointing it out._

_"How is James going to get Devon to open to him? He's never home enough to talk to his daughter"exclaimed Logan pointing it out._

_"One of us is going to be here while the other goes the studio"answered Logan._

_Kendall offered to stay home with Devon._

_Carlos comes walking into the house,followed by james._

_"What are you two of you doing home so early?"asked kendall._

_"James,Gotten punched in the face-by one of the other actors"answered Carlos._

_James sits down on the couch. "Man! My pretty face"exclaimed James._

_"James! We need to talk about Devon,now that your home early"answered Logan and kendall at once._

_James looks at his two friends. "Is something wrong?"asked James._

_"Devon won't tell us what's wrong with her"answered Kendall._

_"I know something is wrong with Devon?"asked logan._

_"Where is Devon?"asked Carlos who was munching on some of the leftovers_

_"Upstairs resting in her bed"answered kendall._

_james get's up from the couch-heads upstairs to check on his daughter._

_Devon wasn't asleep on the bed-when she felt movement coming into the bedroom._

_James slowly walks into his daughter's bedroom. "Devon! Are you ok?"asked James_

_Devon didn't answer him through_

_James sits down on the bed. "Devon"answered James._

_Devon sits up a bit. "I want to visit Grandma in Minnesota"answered Devon not telling her dad-everything._

_(3 days later) Devon was in Minnesota_

_brooke Diamond was standing there with a smile on her face,she was happy that Devon wanted to visit her. "Devon! I'm so happy you wanted to see me"answered Brooke._

_(Devon and Brooke Diamond) were talking to each other._

_Brooke Diamond knew something was off with her grandchild. "Devon,what's wrong?"asked Brooke sitting on the couch in her house._

_Devon tells brooke everything that has been happening. "I want to go visit my best friend in Florida,she just informed me that my aunt-whose related to my uncle and dad is working with her dad in Miami. I haven't told anyone-because there been busy with work"answered Devon._

_Brooke Diamond nods her head,knowing her grandchild is unhappy. "You want to go to Florida is that right?"asked brooke._

_Devon nods her head. "Yes! I'm afraid to ask them through,they aren't going to want me to be there alone"answered Devon._

_Brooke Diamond smiles at her grandchild. "Don't worry about it,I will take care of the situation. Devon I want you to be happy"answered Brooke._

_(2 days later) Devon Diamond arrives in Miami,Florida where Elena is currently visiting her dad-detective Ryan Wolfe-since she's off of school for two months now._

_Elena had already informed Detective Horatio Caine that she had a friend coming down to see her._

_Devon (Speedle) Diamond arrives to the Miami Dade Police Department-slowly makes her way to the desk. "I would like to see Ms. Elena Wolfe please"answered Devon._

_Person at the desk looked at Devon. "Do you have an appointment to see Ms. Wolfe?"asked the rude lady at the desk._

_"No! I don't have an appointment to see Ms. Wolfe but she knows I'm coming to see her"answered Devon._

_"Unless you have an appointment to see her,can't allow you to go up"answered the rude lady at the desk._

_Devon does the only thing she could think of by calling Elena on the phone information._

_Elena was sitting the break room area,when the phone call came through her cell-phone. "Hello"answered Elena._

_Detective Eric Delko happen to be walking in the hallways of the department he works at,when Elena came racing out of the break room into the elevator in a flash of lightening. "Elena! Where are you going? Detective Ryan Wolfe isn't going to be happy that his daughter is gone"shouted Eric who decides to tell Ryan._

_Ryan happen to be talking to another detective and lab tech-when almost everyone could a scream coming from downstairs._

_"OH MY GOD! Devon"shouted Elena racing over to Devon hugging her around the shoulders._

_Detectives and some of the police officers looked to see Elena Wolfe hugging a girl around the shoulder._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Elena Wolfe had introduced new family members to Devon Diamond. "Hey! Everyone this is my best friend who was at the same orphange 2 years ago. She recently gotten adopted by a famous person"answered Elena._

_Ryan Wolfe,Natalia,Calliegh and Horatio were happy for Elena._

_Eric Delko wasn't quite happy in seeing Devon at the department. "Where are your parents?"asked eric._

_Devon taken back by that question. "I don't have any parents-they died in the line of duty 12 years ago, I was currently staying with my grandma who gave me permission to see Elena"answered Devon._

_"What kind of grandma would let her grandchild get on a plane by herself?"asked Eric._

_"It was a private plane,one I actually own"snapped Devon angrily-her cell-phones rings._

_Brooke calling to see how her grandchild gotten to Florida._

_"Excuse me I have to take this call"answered devon walking away from the group._

_"Elena! Where's your friend going to be staying?"asked Calliegh_

_Elena looks at Ryan for permission._

_Ryan nods his head-he already knows that Devon was coming to Florida. "Devon is going to be staying with us at our home"answered Ryan._

_Eric Delko shakes his head. "Ryan! I don't think that's a good idea,you don't know anything about this girl"answered Eric._

_Ryan glares at Eric. "Eric! Elena and Devon known each other for the past 10 years, I would you don't make it harder for my daughter's friend"answered Ryan._

_Devon hangs up the phones-looks at Elena. "Thanks! For letting me stay with you"answered Devon._

_(Back in California) it's been at least 4 days now since Devon was supposed to be staying with her grandma._

_James had called to see how his daughter was doing with his mom in Minnesota not knowing she was in Florida. "Hey! Mom it's james please call me back"answered James hanging up the phone._

_"Still can't get a hold of your mom?"asked Carlos._

_"No! I can't get a hold of Devon either,she knows to keep her cellphone on for emergency"answered James groaning on the couch._

_Kendall comes racing into the family room. "We have a problem guys,Mom had informed me that Katie knight my little sister has gotten an scholarship to Miami University in Florida for the past several months"answered kendall leaning against the wall._

_"How does this have to do with Brooke and Devon not picking up their phones?"asked Logan._

_"Katie had informed me she has gotten a job in Orlando,Florida. One of her bosses is the daughter of Detective Ryan Wolfe-Elena Wolfe whose in Miami,Florida right now-off of school for the 2 months"answered Kendall._

_"Kendall"groaned James_

_"I'm getting to that"answered Kendall turning on the television._

_(Newsreporter)_

_We have information that a young girl has arrived in Florida is staying with her best friend Elena Wolfe._

_We have resources that this young girl is in fact Devon Speedle is the daughter of the late Lt. Jackson Speedle and Detective Tim Speedle both who are deceased._

_James stands up now. "I'm calling my mom right now"shouted James angrily._

_We also have resources that this girl gotten adopted by a famous person 12 years ago_

_(Brooke Diamond) already saw the news,knew James probably saw what was on the news. "Oh Dear"answered Brooke._

_(Back in Miami, Florida)_

_Elena and Devon had arrived back at police department-news reporter had followed them to the place. "Detective Ryan Wolfe! Get down here this instant"shouted Elena on the phone._

_Ryan was talking to Natalia about an upcoming case they were working on,when his phone went off._

_Natalia and Ryan could hear shouting in the background on the phone. _

_"Detective Ryan Wolfe! Get downstairs this instant"shouted Elena into the phone._

_(Two detectives arrived to the scene) just in time to see Elena shouting something at the news reporters faces."Leave us alone,we haven't done anything"shouted Elena._

_"Is it true that Devon gotten adopted by a famous person?"asked a news reporter_

_Devon Diamond was scared of the scene._

_Elena takes a step closer to the reporter. "Leave us the hell alone,Devon happens to be my cousin"shouted Elena_

_Detective Amanda Speedle arrives to the scene before any of the other detectives came over to help with the situation. "Sorry! You don't have the right to walk into the department taking pictures"answered Amanda giving the two reporters an angry look in the face._

_"Elena"shouted Ryan racing towards his daughter who was shaking up._

_Elena turns towards the sound of her dad's voice-raced into his arms. "Dad! Make it stop"cried Elena._

_Ryan gives the news reporter an angry look. "Leave right now"snapped Ryan angrily._

_Devon Diamond saids something to the news reporter. "Will you leave if I gave you information?"asked Devon._

_"Ms. Diamond you don't have to give them inforation, they don't have the right to take pictures here"answered Horatio coming to the scene._


End file.
